The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 9: Zaya or Zay and Maya
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Maya finds comfort in Zay when Lucas chooses Riley over her. Sorry Lucaya shippers.


**A/N: You know what I like about** ** _Girl Meets World_** **? Riley started 7th grade the same year I did. We're about the same age according to the show (they said her birthday is December 8, I'm December 6), so we're growing up together. I can easily relate to her. Plus, the episodes become more complicated, just like how life becomes more complicated as we grow older.**

 **On the ninth day of shipmas, the author wrote to me,**

 **Something only she ships (maybe),**

 **A Bashlightful thingy,**

 **Short, Minecraft one-shot**

 **Anna paired with Kristoff**

 **Something Inside Out(ish)**

 **Some Jaya fluff,**

 **Cute negaishipping**

 **Fluttercord forever**

 **And the greatest ship, Rupphire's OTP!**

 **I don't own _Girl Meets World_ , but I do own the right to ship Zay and Maya! Which people probably don't ship but me.**

* * *

Maya's POV

Lucas chose Riley.

That's all I have to say, that Lucas chose Riley.

Not that I have anything against it. Okay, maybe I do, but Riley was my best friend, and I wanted my best friend to be happy. She deserved to be happy; I mean, she sacrificed so much of her time to help me, to make my life a little better than it is.

Now look at them, kissing under the mistletoe. I remember my crush on Ranger Rick. It was just a crush; I thought he was cute, but I denied it. I mean, I'm Maya Hart, I don't trust guys with my heart, not after what my dad did to my mom.

I guess that's why I try not to love boys. My parents were the first people I saw who loved each other until he left, and that set an example for me since I was young.

I never wanted to feel that. I never wanted to know what it felt like to have your heart crushed into dust.

But I do. Even though it makes me feel good when she's happy, it hurts, seeing your best friend with a guy you like.

I feel like crying, looking at the scene. The way he holds her, the way he caresses her hair...

No. I walk away, my vision blurry. I sit down, trying not to watch, but I can't help turning back to look. I see his mouth moving. I can't hear, but I know what he's saying; he's saying, "I love you, Riley."

She smiles that happy smile of hers. I see her mouth forming the words, "I love you too, Lucas."

My throat tightens, and I feel a single tear crawl down my cheek. I didn't have anyone anymore. Lucas has Riley, and even though Farkle liked us since elementary, he has Smackle. "Stupid love," I mutter, turning away from the revolting scene. I don't want to feel love again.

"'Sup, blondie?" Zay greets me, sitting down next to me.

I groan. "Go away, Zay," I grumble. "I wanna be alone!" That's a lie. I want him to stay; honestly, I want someone, _ANYONE_ , to stay and comfort me. Heck, right now, I'd let Yogi sit with me, and he's probably nine years old!

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," he says. Inwardly, I sigh with relief.

I stare dejectedly at Happy Sunshine and Ranger Rick again, roped into another hug. Zay notices where I'm looking. "So Friar's with Matthews now?" he speaks up.

"Eeyup," I reply, keeping the emotion out of my voice.

"I thought him and you had a thing going on," he says, making a little circle with his hand.

"Yeah, well, on New Year's, Farkle told everyone she still liked him, and the year was very hard for the three of us. Then today, he chose her." I bite my lip. It's a hard story to tell, even if it's short.

I sigh. "You don't understand what it feels like," I say, my voice beginning to crack. "What it feels like... to have your heart shattered... into millions of pieces..." I want to cry, but I blink back my tears. I don't cry, I _can't_ cry; I have a reputation to uphold.

"No, no, I totally get it," Zay replies, shifting his body to face me. "When Vanessa dumped me, I swear I had depression for weeks. I don't care what that psychologist said, I wasn't faking it, it was depression."

I stifle a laugh. "I never asked what he said," I answer.

I smile. "I'm glad you're here," I say softly to him. I hold his hand.

He grins widely, then puckers his lips and leans closer. With one finger, I push him away on his forehead. "Slow your roll, cowboy," I tell him. "If we're having a relationship, I'm startin' slow!"

Zay, still smiling, replies, "Well, how 'bout a hug?"

I shrug. "Fair enough."


End file.
